Sweets & Icings
by FishChipzen
Summary: Sup! Le fish here with a one-shot. Summer X Tai and family time! IT RHYMES! it must be true.


_**Idea: Rose-Xiao-Long family going to their favorite bakery!**_

* * *

Ruby, as spirited as always, sprinted ahead of her family. Her tiny legs bringing her through the streets with equally adorably, tiny steps closer and closer to her favorite bakery and cafe, Sweets and Icings. As the red themed girl zeroed in towards the shop an almost transcendental fragrant of caramelized sugar found there sweet kiss puckered straight on to the small girl's nose, her tiny and adorable nose perking up in response.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look, Look, Loooookkk~~~" Ruby squealed her amusement, her family collectively gave a small sigh to the small girl. Then again the smell _was_ heavenly. The girl bounced up and down, gravity seemingly giving up on keeping her tied down to the ground and allowing her to jump higher than usual. Oh the power of sweets.

Yang was more controlled. Summer looked towards the small blonde bombshell, a wide smile quickly found itself on her mouth and a small "Aww~" of a squeal very similar to her red themed daughters sounded out. With a quick snap of her scroll's camera Summer bent down to level with the drooling blonde, her eyes shimmering brightly in anticipation for treats.

"Hey there sunshine!" to that Yang momentarily diverted her eyes away from the glue that was the shop's storefront "Your sister's waiting for you there, aren't you excited too?" she asked very deliberately, already knowing the answer to her own question. The real question comes in gauging how extreme or tame of a reaction she'll get from the six year old.

Her answer quickly coming in the form of her step-daughter's breakneck nodding and mad dash towards her sister, joining in on her excited jumping.

Summer straitened out her cloak before looking to her husband. "Look at them go" her words needn't reach her husband's ears as he was already admiring the two girls from far away. "Oh~ I see 'em" He chuckled heartily, his voice booming like drums. "Cute devils the both of them"

"You can say that again" The couple held hands allowing each other's comforting heat flood the other as the walk contently towards and in extension their daughters.

Tai-Yang was more than happy to see the chestnut haired woman beside him right now accepting Raven's daughter like her own. Though there was no doubt - Well there was. He wouldn't deny it. He was worried. There were many what-ifs upon him entering a relationship with Summer, among them was the issue of Raven and Yang - Yang especially.

There was a soul crushing realization upon his first kiss with Summer, it felt great and he felt as if he was soaring through the air. He could've sprouted wings then and there but . . . almost as fast as that moment of bliss entered his system a drowning, sobering thought entered.

 _What about Yang? And for that matter, Raven?_

He looked to the ground that moment as the feeling of elation from their first kiss faded and was replaced with buckets of ice filling him to the core, sending a gut wrenching feeling of self-disgust. What was he doing? The ground, at the time, looked like it had the answers. As if staring long enough would bring him answers in between the granules of dust and dirt to be found there.

That was until he heard her sobbing. It was like pain being transfigured to sound, every hitch and croak of the woman's voice struck a string in his heart while her tears brought him irrefutable malice. He had made her cry at the time and he knew exactly why.

"You haven't move on haven't you?" the question came out chocked and while it was very weak, almost a whisper, it more painful than being hit by a gargantuan Goliath. For a moment he thought that powering through it would be the best option, that speaking words comfort and white lies could help purge the negativity in the usually bubbly woman but . . .

"No" came his shattered response, there was an eerie hollowness in his voice. There was still a gap that only Raven could fill not only for him but for Yang too. Family came first.

That day when he was about to leave the woman in front of him alone with his back turned on her, he felt warmth, warmth that he did not deserve, warmth that was wasted on him, warmth that should've been someone else's, Summer's warmth.

She spoke "You can't stay in the past Tai . . . I love you, and if you'd let me I'll help you. . ." Summer's voice was like her namesakes, the soothing summer time breeze was comparable to her voice. In moments of absence you would feel the heart warming embrace of that breeze, absence suddenly becomes clarity, while any and all freezing, dampened moods were soothed by her and warmed to bring happiness.

And her voice . . . It almost brought a tear in his eyes - no, it definitely did. It was a soothing bell, Tai's unrestrained, raw feelings were being soothed by the woman behind her.

It was the words that came next that truly broke the emotional dam that he was keeping up ". . . You and Yang both"

He had never cried like that before, he found himself encompassing the white robed woman in an inciting and loving hug. He would then tie the knot with her two months later.

He shook his head as his second wife spied a curious look at the man, quickly averting her eyes towards the children when she felt them look at her, a faint blush before the she rushed herself towards the kids and the bakery.

"Come on kids! Your dad's going to buy us all the sweets~!" The girls collectively squealed with delight as they turned from the statue of a man that is Tai towards the baked goods behind those accursed invisible barriers that are glass, the two kids salivating quite a lot while their mother keeping her decency and only allowing one line of drool to hang from her agape mouth.

It was an adorable sight, like watching kittens eye their favorite treat which for all intents and purposes is what was happening right now.

The man hollered towards his family, plucking the two kids from the glass in quick succession and sitting them on each of his shoulders. His titanic strength was in full display - intentionally showing off was fun. "WHO WANT'S COOKIES!" Tai bellowed.

"ME!"

"THEN ONWARDS~~!"

* * *

 ** _~Fish_**

 ** _Hey, hey! It's me, Le Fish_Chipzen! or just fish I prefer that one better. Any ways I've been enjoying the brake I gave myself and while there is very little progress that I could say about Snowy Plains (Because I've been slacking off like a mother fucker) I will however say that "WOOO~~~! VACATIONS ARE AWESOME!"_**

 ** _Don't worry though updates will come for Snowy Plains though I don't plan on doing them during school, currently, in where I study, school is still a month or two away from completion. I plan on writing at least six or seven chapters during that time and releasing them after the school year ends, which is, as I've said, two months or so from now._**

 ** _'till then expect a lot of one shots and maybe a few short five chapters story to fill the empty void that is my leave of absence. If I remember correctly my vacation has lasted for about a month now . . . wow time sure flies._**

 ** _Any-anyways thank you for following your's truly and my other stories!_**

 ** _see you guys!_**


End file.
